Systems have been heretofore proposed commonly referred to as hydroponic systems wherein a plant root system is mechanically supported in an inert medium while the plant is fed a nutrient solution consisting of metered amounts of an exact formulation. Such systems normally grow plants, vegetables, and fruits which more fully reach their potential in appearance and taste. The systems are extremely clean since they do not utilize soil but rather an inert medium such as pea gravel or sand for supporting the plant and are particularly suitable for the indoor growing of plants. However, problems have been encountered in the prior hydroponic systems in the feeding of the nutrient solution to the plant. Prior systems have utilized pumps in an attempt to deliver the proper amount of nutrient to the plant which are controlled by timing circuits so as to deliver only a required amount of nutrient solution at proper intervals. While such operations may be suitable for commercial operations, such are not suitable for the average individual as they are costly and require rather sophisticated installations. Other systems have sought to utilize wick feeding of the nutrient solution but a problem arises in that much of the nutrient is filtered out in the wick, and cannot furnish nutrient solution fast enough to large plants.